Harry Potter and the Chosen Trinity
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is a Challenge and Writing Prompt. Feel free to use the first chapter but all in all I Want to see anyone who can handle this fic try their hand at it ok. Anyway please be sure to PM me or leave a review about you response and I will say here good luck your going to need it here everyone.


Harry Potter and the Chosen Trinity

ESKK: Well I made this but had nowhere to go with it so I decided to make it a challenge/writing prompt. Details will be explained at the bottom and feel free to use this chapter as a basis for it.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Letter."_

" _ **Magic/Attack Commands."**_

" **Information alert: Change your destiny!"**

*Music Insert

(Scene Break)

(Start Prologue 1: Xion unknown location)

It was dark. It was silent. It was...empty.

But she had known that already. Had known what would happen when she died. And yet...

When she saw the light, it was only natural she went towards it. It reminded her of her friend, who was naturally inclined towards light magic. The moment she touched the light, she heard something. Something strange, yet wonderful all the same. She looked to it with curiosity as she walked over to it and saw it. She saw the light she touched holding laughter of a child as well as joy of a childhood. She never had that did she… she was a replica of Sora based around Kairi. In the end it was always Sora at the center of everything. She didn't mind in a way Sora… Sora was the one who's able to connect to so many people that she felt somewhat jealous of him.

But as she touched it she saw there was darkness to it as well. Twilight as it were as it was in a sort of balance that she couldn't help but admire. She was Xion former number XIV of Organization XIII the Replica of the Keyblade Bearer. As Xion's hands floated over the ball she touched it and noticed what it was.

" **Tell me."** A voice began Xion that nearly made jumped. It was the same voice that spoke to her when she first took up the keyblade, though she never remembered it after. After all, what reason would a Nobody remember a place like this once it was released from that place where all Nobodies drifted?

" **Do you want to live a life of your own choosing to choose your own destiny? To be your own person?"** The voice asked as Xion heard this as it was offering her a way out. The offer was tempting but Xion had to ask anyway for her own sake.

"Would… I see Roxas… and Axle again?" She asked as the Voice was silent for a moment.

" **No."** The voice simply said as Xion looked down in shame of this. **"But as long as you hold the memories of them dear perhaps the chains that bonded you together will reconnect. And the friends you will make in this life… will only make your and those bonds stronger."** It said as Xion was shocked by this information. It was vague but it also showed that there was a chance that even the voice wasn't aware of. **"Now do you want to life a new life?"** The voice asked as she then nodded to it.

"Y-yes I do." Xion confessed as the light and darkness then spread out before her surprising her.

" **Would you take it even if you must walk the path between the light and the dark? To be on the edge of either being a savior or destroyer?"** The Voice asked as Xion saw the light and darkness spread up her right and left side.

"Yes… I." Xion began but hesitated as she hen remembered something she heard once during her meeting with Riku and later Namine. "The Light will light my way through the deepest darkness… and the darkness will guide me through the brightest of lights." Xion said as the voice then went silent for a moment before speaking.

" **I see… so this is the form you choose then."** The voice said as soon to Xion's shock the two energies began to morph and change as she saw this. **"A gift from a friend. A gift that was yours to begin with."** The voice said as soon Xion found she was holding the two Keys Roxas and later Sora wielded. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Xion felt the Oblivion and saw it felt right in her hands as she then looked to Oathkeeper as it felt different. It wasn't hers exactly but the Keyblade acknowledged her as its master… after all there can never be more than one of the same Keyblade for each is unique to the heart that spawned it.

" **Your life and journey will be filled with hardships, betrayal, and pain. But also unity, love, and hope. A word of advice let your heart be your guiding key."** With that Xion blacked out as she heard a new voice.

" **Welcome to the world Xion Lillian Snape."** The Voice said as soon all Xion knew was darkness and voice.

(Scene Break Waking World)

Xion began to open her eyes a she looked around confused for a moment. She looked to her side and saw she was in some sort of hospital room as she began to lift herself up from her sleeping position. She then rubbed her hands to her eyes as she then saw them and saw they were smaller then she remembered and lacked the gloves of the cloak.

As Xion began to sit up she wondered where she was and looked outside noting it was similar to some of the worlds she'd been to. Perhaps she was in London but the only London she knew was a bit more advanced than this one. AS she looked to the window she then heard her door open and from it she saw what appeared to be a nurse as well.

"Oh Ms. Snape your awake." The nurse greeted as she saw Xion there.

"Oh ummm yeah." Xion said as she never had a last name as her name was Xion… but then she remembered what the voice called her. She then looked to her outfit and saw the name tag and was surprised at what was there. 'Xion Lillian Snape,' was etched on what she assumed was sleep wear right now. "Umm what happened to me?" Xion asked as her head was fuzzy as her skin itched a bit as well.

"Oh when your father brought you in he was panicked and rightfully so. Despite your aptitude for it you had a bit of a potion accident a mean one at that." The Nurse explained as she looked to Xion. "I believe you tried potion brewing without your father's supervision and ended up here rightfully so." The nurse said as Xion had a bit of a memory lapse that showed what the woman said was true. But the memory actually perfectly fit in as seeing as she didn't have memories of ever being a child it quickly made itself at home without erasing the memories she had of Roxas and Axel.

"I see is… father going to be here soon?" Xion asked the nurse… not the healer as she looked to him.

"Well I'll send a letter to him posthaste but for now we best get you looked over." The Healer said as Xion nodded to this in turn understanding the procedure here.

(Later)

Apparently this isn't Xion's first visit here it's among the most recent of many. Xion apparently liked to experiment a bit with potion making. Normally it had her end up with a melted cauldron, boil covered face, or on rare occasion's singed hair but this recent one was a huge mistake. The room was totally destroyed and Xion was found by her 'father,' and taken to the ICU in a place called St. Mugos.

Apparently she was in bad shape but had somehow made a remarkable recovery but Xion beg to differ. If she had to wager this wasn't exactly her body so to speak. Xion Lillian Snape had in fact died in her sleep since many assumed she would not make it through alive. It didn't take Xion long to realize that the voice must have put her heart into this body to give her a chance at a normal life. Her only other theory was that she did die and was reborn but the explosion she caused woke up her memories as Xion.

She didn't have much to go on so as she waited alone in her room she sat in the bed looking at her bandaged up hands wondering if she could summon them. Xion of course reached out her hand and focused for a moment before she felt the familiar pull and in turn the gothic Keyblade she had given to Roxas, Oblivion appeared in her hand from a dark cloud of darkness. She was shocked as she looked to the Keyblade wondering if this was a dream or reality. She then focused and in a similar manner as it appeared it vanished as she flexed her hand a bit from it.

"So Oblivion was my Keyblade." Xion said to herself as she looked at her hand. "Does that mean I did have a Heart?" Xion wondered as she looked to her hand in question. Xion knew her 'father,' was due to arrive soon as she then focused on the memories of her life here. In a, way she saw them all up to the accident as she saw that in many of the images she was happy. Despite Snape's cold nature it seems Xion the only light in his dark world. From what she could gather her birth mother in this world was in love with Snape who had loved another named Lily.

Xion came into the world and asked Severus Snape to raise their daughter in her steed almost begging him to take her in. At least that was from what she had seen and heard from the greasy haired man on this. Xion knew something was amiss in certain parts but what further cemented it was the fact that even despite it all Xion felt a great pain in her heart. As if something was squeezing even if it wasn't her pain to shoulder here.

It wasn't long until the door opened once again as she then saw her 'father,' in this world walk in giving her a glare. Of course Xion wasn't scared of it like most others were oddly enough. He was angry she can tell and yes he had every right to be but she also saw the worry buried there hidden but known. "You're very lucky to be alive young lady." The man said as Xion noticed his hair was greasy in very much need of a good wash.

"Y-yeah sorry." Xion apologized as she looked to the man in question before her.

"Very well… I do hope this habit does not carry with you to Hogwarts otherwise there will be consequences." Snape said as Xion instinctively knew those consequences would not due for her.

"I understand." Xion confessed as she knew she needed to be on her best behavior for the time being. But somehow she felt this was more than a second chance for her it was a whole new journey for her, her next great adventure.

(Meanwhile in Wools Orphanage)

Vanitas groaned and opened his eyes, only to close them again as they were assaulted by blinding light. He blinked a few times until they adjusted, then looked around. He wasn't exactly pleased with the sight that was looking back at him.

Because it, or should I say 'they', were indeed looking back at him. Several children of varying ages were leaning over him as he saw one who was obviously poking him begin to back away. Vanitas went wide eyed as he leaped to his feet, noticing his lack of height, but not thinking much of it. At the moment, that didn't matter much. "Get away from me, you brats!" He roared as he glared at each of them.

The newly dubbed 'brats' jumped back and started whispering to each other. A particularly loud girl said, "Did he have to wake up?" This of course proceeded to get on Vanitas nerves as he was already planning on how to deal with her in time. Bit of course anger overridden his logic as he decided to retaliate anyway.

Vanitas snarled, but didn't get the chance to properly retaliate before the small crowd was dispersed and a woman bustled through and started dragging him away. "Let go of me, you bi—" Vanitas began his insult only to be cut off by the woman.

The woman in question slapped a hand over his mouth as Vanitas was wide eyed in response to this. "For the last time, Vanitas dear, watch you language! Now, let's get you up to my office, see what's wrong with you." She said as Vanitas tried and failed to tear his arm away from the woman's strong grip.

"There's nothing wrong with me, now let me go!" Vanitas snapped as he struggled taking note that his usual superior strength was missing oddly enough.

She ignored the last bit in favor of lecturing him. "Not if the blood pouring out of your head has anything to say about it!" She responded as Vanitas then noticed the sharp pain on the side of his head. He let out a hiss, but nothing more but inside he was shocked. Vanitas was bleeding and never had he bled like this before. What had happened the last thing he remembered was fighting Ventus merging with him to form the X-Blade and with it he fought against Aqua while he and Ventus duked it out inside their heart. "And fainting is not a good sign! I knew you were trouble the moment you entered this orphanage. Hit your head within the first week! That must be why you turned out like this—I'm sure you wouldn't have liked getting into trouble so much if not for that concussion." She ranted as Vanitas knew something was wrong with him as he began to notice memories that weren't his own of living a childhood in this shit hole of an orphanage.

But he was tired of listening to the woman rambling and wanting nothing more than to leave her presence, and tried to summon his Unversed to deal with her seeing his Keyblade didn't need to be wasted on her.

Unfortunately, it didn't work which shocked Vanitas to no end. "Huh?" He looked at his arm in shock as he saw his Unversed would not appear despite the pain his body felt.

"Yes, I know, you don't remember it. That's just how bad it was, though you were pretty young at the time." She added as Vanitas knew something was wrong big time as the only logical answer to this was… somehow he had acquired a light half to his heart. Not much but just enough to strip away his abilities with the Unversed.

He in turn tried to free himself again with brute force, and failed. Again. He let out a growl of frustration and tried to wrench his arm away from the woman. His attempts were futile, to say the least. He then tried for his Keyblade but it would not appear as if someone or something sealed it up to prevent him from causing harm to others.

Footsteps hurried down the corridor behind them, and Vanitas whipped his head around to see who it was. An older woman with graying light-brown hair was hurrying towards them. "Ms. Partch!" she called. "What's happened to him this time?" She asked as she looked to Ms. Partch.

"He fainted, Eliza. I'm taking him up to my office right now." Partch said as Vanitas was already gagging at all of this.

'Eliza' shook her head despairingly. "That boy, he gets sent to your infirmary almost as much as the children he injures." Eliza said as she shown that Vanitas had some unnatural gifts in his arsenal.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Vanitas snapped, going red when he realized how much he sounded like Ventus just no too much like him in fact that served to anger Vanitas.

'Ms. Partch', who was apparently now a nurse, barely spared him a glance, choosing instead to continue her conversation with Eliza.

He opened his mouth to yell at her, but paused when the memories of what happened in the darkness came to him. IT was strange he saw something or someone there calling himself the 'Master of Death,' saying he was 'needed,' in another place and time. Vanitas didn't know who this guy was as all he got was three things, a cloak, a wand stick thing, and some stone and furthermore he swore the guy had a thunderbolt scar and green eyes but he didn't get a good enough glance.

What was more he told Vanitas he'd have some help from another like him but different from him as well. Needless to say Vanitas was going to hunt down this 'Master of Death,' and force him to send him back to where he was originally or so help him he's slaughter everyone in his way till he shows up.

(Scene Break an Hour Later Vanitas room)

Vanitas sat in his room which was rumored to be 'cursed,' somehow. Not that he cared for that as apparently a very disturbed boy use to sleep here. Just Vanitas cup of tea as he stared into his mirror and noticing how he was a kid here. What was more, he can summon his Keyblade but not to do harm to others like he would do normally. If Vanitas was to wager this Master of Death Guy was probably responsible for that and he hated it.

Of course Vanitas took the time to study and gather information and from what he could understood he had recently turned 11 nor more than 2 months ago. If what Vanitas could gather was accurate his full name was oddly enough Vanitas Corves Riddle which the memories of this original body's owner showed him was the name he had gone by for a long time.

As Vanitas walked around he took note to another thing in his room particularly the snake that entered his room as Vanitas glared at it with his topaz eyes. "Beat it reptile." Vanitas said as then the snake looked to him.

"A speaker… and a rude one at that." The snake responded as Vanitas was wide eyed as he looked to it.

"Ok… is snakes talking a normal thing or is it me?" Vanitas asked as he looked to the Snake.

"Well speaker it's only a thing as you put it for those like you with the rare gift." The Snake said as Vanitas then grinned a big grin on his face.

"Heh how good are you with causing a bit of chaos?" Vanitas asked as he started to see a plan to get a bit even with those punks around here.

(Scene Break Harry Potter Station of Awakening)

Harry Potter a young boy with emerald green eyes, wild untamable hair, and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead was falling… or sinking as he sunk into the darkness. As he continued to do so he began to open his eyes a bit as he looked down and saw nothing but darkness. He then did a flip as the 10 year old going on 11 landed on an invisible platform.

Harry took a step forward before gasping as doves flew about surprising him as Harry was wide eyed in amazement at this. He looked down and saw himself in a mural apparently asleep as around it were images of things that held most sway in his heart. But as Harry walked about a voice was soon heard as he looked to it but could not hear it yet was able to perceive it.

"So much to learn… so little time." The Voice said as Harry was amazed at this odd dream. "Take your time the door is still shut." The voice said as all in all fate has changed and all in all many things will be occurring soon. Some many could not possible comprehend happening. But remember you must always let your heart be your guiding key.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok here are the details as promised.

The story needs to be told from the perspective of Xion, Vanitas, and Harry individually as I have a few rules for this sort of story.

DO's:

Vanitas must be the son of Voldemort and Bellatrix but is nothing like the mentioned parents with his temper.

Vanitas must be in Slytherin and be those snake speakers.

Xion MUST be put into Ravenclaw no questions asked.

HARRY WILL BE IN GRYFFINDOR

Vanitas must have his own Trio comprised of Daphne as one and either Tracy Davis or Theodore Nott as the other.

Xion must also have her own set of friends as one of them MUST be Cho Chang.

Harry will get a Keyblade.

Harry, Xion, and Vanitas will sort of represent the Light, Twilight, and Darkness with their magic.

Vanitas x Daphne

DON'T's:

No Bashing of characters I get real sick of that stuff fast.

NO HAREMS For anyone.

NO YAOI!

NO MANIPULATIVE DUMBLEDORE UNLESS HE'S PORTRAYED AS SOMEONE WHO MAKES MISTAKES LIKE ANY OTHER HUMAN! I've gotten sick with the whole 'evil Dumbledore,' trope and all that jazz.

Polygamy pairings or two girl's one guy pairings.

NO WEASLEY BASHING

OPTIONAL'S

Harry, Vanitas, and Xion's friends learning to utilize a Keyblade.

Xion being a lesbian.

Harry X Hermione

Harry x Ginny

Harry x Fleur

Xion x Fleur

Xion X Ron

Traveling to other Worlds

Lemons

ESKK: Beyond those go nuts with this. So review and remember Ja-Ne.


End file.
